1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for providing utility receptacles and cables at a selected location on a workstation or article of furniture, such as a table, desk, workbench or other surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices for distributing and providing utility receptacles at selected locations on a workstation or article of furniture are known in the art. Typical prior art devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,230,552 and 5,709,156.